


in love (unapologetically)

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi!Harry, Coming Out, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, gay!draco, july 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: An exploration of Harry and Draco's sexualities as rebellion against the expectations they've faced their entire lives.





	in love (unapologetically)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, written for the drarry discord's flash fic challenge - July's prompt: "I'm not sorry" with a wordcount of 369 as per wordcounter.com (thank you so much [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise) for hosting!)
> 
> Thanks ever so to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake) for the beta <3 
> 
> All characters belong to JKR, I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

Draco is gay, and he’s proud of that. Unlike so many things in his life that he has been ashamed of—never pleasing his father as much as he’d have liked to, as a child, and later, almost every single thing he did during the war—his sexuality is something he has never wished were different. By the time he realized it would prevent him from continuing the Malfoy line as was expected of him, he was past caring what his father thought of him. So, it had been supremely satisfying to tell Lucius that doing what it would take to produce an heir is abhorrent to him (and his mother hadn’t minded, anyway).

And his relationship with Harry is something that many have shamed him for—how dare he, a Slytherin ex-Death-Eater, remove the wizarding world's Savior from the dating pool? But they don’t know that only he can comfort Harry after his nightmares, and that Harry alone can calm Draco after his.

Harry is bi, and he’s proud of that. Unlike having a half-giant break down a door to inform Harry that magic is real and that he has the power to wield it, unlike arriving in the wizarding world to find himself revered for something he doesn't even remember doing, unlike the role he played in the war, forced to fight, pawn-like, an evil above all others—he figured out his sexuality all by himself, after realizing that a handsome man is as likely to catch his eye as a beautiful woman. He grows to revel in the once terrifying act of coming out; he rebels against the expectations he's faced his entire life by taking every opportunity to remind people of this facet of his identity that is so wholly his own. Coming out becomes self-care. 

And his relationship with Draco is something that shocked fans and friends alike—but it’s something he wants, more than anything, and it makes him feel more alive than he has since dying.

So, when they announce their upcoming nuptials by taking out a full-page ad in the Daily Prophet, it’s more for themselves than for the reaction they know they’ll elicit. It’s a proclamation—and a promise—of the love they will never apologize for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
